I Will Not Forget Her
by 4EverCharmed
Summary: When Snow and David find out that Emma and Regina are together, they request the help of Blue to insure that their daughter forgets about her feelings towards the ex Evil Queen. Desperate to keep her memory, Emma decides to leave Storybrooke to not be affected by the spell, prompting Regina to follow so they can live a normal life. SwanQueen
1. Chapter 1

_There is no Henry yet in this story as I wanted the storyline to be more angst with regards to SwanQueen being together. If there was a Henry, Snow might be less against them and that is not how I wanted to play this out. Hopefully we could introduce a little Henry later on whether theirs or he was originally adopted_ _by someone else._

 **Chapter 1**

Walking through to the loft, Emma pauses at the front door as she closes it behind her, seeing her parents sitting anxiously at the dinner table.

"Okay..this usually means an awkward parent talk or there is another threat on Storybrooke.." Stepping forward, the blonde purses her lips together. "Kinda hoping for the second one..."

Standing, Snow looks apprehensive. "Emma please tell me this isn't true.."

Frowning, the sheriff looks between them. "What isn't true?"

David stands also beside his wife in support. "You and Regina"

Chuckling nervously, the blonde runs a hand through her hair. "Who..who told you that?"

Trying to stay calm, Snow approaches her daughter. "Is it true?"

Taking a breath, Emma nods. "Yes"

"This is not happening!"

Backing up slightly, the blonde looks startled by her mothers outburst. "..mom.."

"No! Don't mom me! This stops now" Snow shakes her head then shoves her husbands hand off of her shoulder when he tries to help.

"What do you mean this stops now?" Emma crosses her arms trying to understand what her mother has said.

"You and Regina stops now! Its ridiculous.."

Becoming annoyed, the blonde tries to keep herself calm. "Ridiculous?! Its not like its just a..." Exhaling slowly, Emma backs up to the door. "I _love_ her. Im _in_ love with her. You telling me to stop that is not going to happen"

"Then..you leave us no choice" looking determined, Snow looks away briefly before turning back to her daughter. "This..isn't you Emma...whatever is happening isn't real and Regina is taking advantage of that..we're going to Blue to see if she can make you..I don't know..forget all this?..before its too late"

Becoming fearful, the blonde reaches for the door handle. "No..you can't do that..if you do that then we are through..you cannot use magic like that to meddle in peoples lives"

"Why not? Regina is" the short haired woman states coldly.

"Regina has not used any magic in a long time and you guys would know that if you just gave her the chance! She is not the Queen here, she is different and she is trying. Please do not do this..you'll be as bad as Rumplestilskin if you do" Emma looks pleadingly towards her parents before a knock is sounded at the door. Pulling it open as she is stood there, the blonde's eyes widen seeing the concerned looking fairy. Looking back to her parents, Emma looks teary. "You already called her before I even admitted to it..."

"We couldn't take any risks.." Charming looks guilty towards his daughter as Blue walks in.

At a loss for words, the blonde looks down. "But...I'm...happy, please don't take that away..I will never forgive you"

Snow shares a look with Blue. "Emma, you won't remember..it will be as though this whole conversation never happened.."

Biting on her now trembling lip, Emma shakes her head in disbelief and turns out the door, grabbing her car keys on the way.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Slamming her breaks down hard, the blonde sheriff jumps out of her car and hurries up the pathway leading to the Mayor's house. Banging on the door frantically, Emma looks around to check for any lights that may be on. Seeing the door pull open sharply, the blonde looks sadly at the woman stood in front of her.

"Emma? Hey..what's wrong?" Stepping forward onto the porch, Regina takes hold of the woman's shaking arms while looking extremely worried at her state.

"I'm leaving..I need to leave..Snow and David have..they know, and they got Blue and they are going to make me forget all this but I can't..I can't forget about you" Emma blurts out as her voice begins to break.

Completely confused, the brunette frowns while feeling her anger start to increase. "What do you mean they got Blue?"

"They know about us and they think you have done something to make me feel this way...they got Blue at the loft right now so she can make me forget you because this is 'wrong'..I need to go. The longer I stay in Storybrooke, it will happen and I don't want to lose how I'm feeling, I need to leave so it won't affect me. I'm sorry..I know that it doesn't give us a chance but..I'd rather know that I love you and I'm loved than have nothing.." The blonde takes hold of Regina's hands and pulls them down off of her arms to hold onto them. "I do love you Regina..and this way I always will"

Taking a shaky breath, the Mayor gulps back a lump as she becomes teary herself. "Then..lets go"

"What?"

Gripping the Sheriff's hands, linking their fingers, Regina smiles slightly. "Me and you..together. Emma I have waited a long time and have gone to hell and back to be happy again. I'm not going to let some idiotic fairy stop that. I love you so lets go"

Breaking out into a smile, Emma pulls her into a hug. Hugging back briefly, the brunette presses a kiss to her neck. "Go wait in the car.."

Nodding, the blonde releases her hold and heads back to her bug as Regina disappears back inside. Watching all the lights go out, Emma waits anxiously as the woman reappears with a small bag and locks the door. Once inside the bug, the Mayor gives a nod to go then places her hand on top of the blonde's which is holding the joystick then watches her in awe as they drive out of Storybrooke and over the town line.

 _A/N: yay?_


	2. Chapter 2

_First of, I am amazed by the response from the first chapter! Wow! :) I have a few ideas so hope you enjoy! I also got a couple of reviews regarding the whereabouts of Henry. As I stated in Chapter 1, he is not in the story yet but he will be! Also thought would be a good twist for the pair to have Henry together than Regina adopt him, however I may write it so he is more close to her in the beginning._

 **Chapter 2**

Pulling up outside a worn down motel in the less busy part of Boston, Emma turns off the engine and remains quiet as she stares out of her windscreen. Glancing over at her, Regina clears her throat then unclips her belt. "Emma..."

Staring out the side window, the blonde bites her lip before muttering. "This is all I can afford tonight..sorry.."

Frowning, the brunette tilts her head to look at the blonde before lifting her hand and taking hold of the woman's chin to get her to look in her direction. "Emma, I'm not bothered about that. I just need to know that you're okay. If this is all too much...leaving your parents, then we should go back.."

Looking horrified, the blonde shakes her head. "No. We are not going back, I'm fine..I just didn't think it all through and to me this is fine..I have stayed in worst places believe me but I, I guess I didn't think you'd come with me and..you deserve better..I just threw this ultimatium at you and didn't give you a choice"

"Yes you did, besides no matter what the circumstances may be.." Running her thumb across Emma's cheek, Regina gives a small smile. "I choose you, I will always choose you. I don't need a town or..a title to make me happy..just you"

Getting teary, the blonde leans into the woman's touch. "Good because now you are all I have.."

Feeling a slight pang of guilt, the brunette drops her hand then reaches over, pulling Emma into a hug while cradling the back of her head. Sniffling slightly, the blonde clings onto the woman's back. "It won't affect me here will it? There is no magic here?"

"No it shouldn't..you're safe.." Running her hand through the blonde's locks, Regina keeps a tight hold until the woman is ready to move and go inside.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Pacing up and down the room by the dining table, Snow stops and looks towards the currently confused looking fairy. "What is it?"

Blue frowns then looks between the pair sympathetically. "It..it didn't work..."

"What do you mean it didn't work?" David questions as he rubs his neck with worry.

Closing the book she needed to use, the fairy looks concerned. "I couldn't use it on her..its like she is not here.."

The short haired woman rolls her eyes becoming annoyed. "Well of course shes not..do you see her?"

"No, Snow I mean...Emma's not _here_..she's not in Storybrooke.."

"What?!" Looking towards David, Snow grabs their jackets before hurrying out the door and followed quickly by Blue.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Pounding on the large door of the Mayor's house, Snow looks up at the windows then through the glass of the door frustrated. "Regina open up!"

Peering around the back, David sighs. "Shes not going to answer Snow, not if Emma has told her by now.."

Glancing towards Blue, the short haired woman gestures to the door. Nodding in agreement, the fairy flips the lock with her magic and pushes the door open just in time for Snow to go charging inside.

"Regina?!"

Scanning each room, the short haired woman stops at the bottom of the stairs while gritting her teeth. "The place is empty.." Turning towards her husband, Snow looks sad. "David what if she has done something to her?..what if we've lost her again?"

Approaching his wife, the sheriff hugs her while looking uncertain. "Come on this is Emma we're talking about..she will be fine.."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Closing the room door behind them, Regina guides the blonde through and places her bag to the side. "We can look first thing for a more permanent home"

Sitting down on the edge of the bed, Emma nods slowly before giving a small smile. Having watched her, the brunette raises an eyebrow to question. "What?"

Looking up at her, the blonde grins for the first time since they arrived. "You said _home_.."

Smiling back playfully, Regina also sits beside her, encouraging Emma to take her hand. "I guess I did.."

"Do you think you'll be okay, without magic?"

Nodding, the brunette squeezes her hand. "I've done it before Emma, I can do it again. I don't _need_ magic"

Resting her head forward, the blonde nuzzles their noses gently then pecks the woman on the lips. Scoffing, Regina smirks. "I think considering what we have just done dear, I deserve a little more than that"

Giving a small chuckle, Emma presses her lips onto the brunette's and kisses her softly. Sliding her hands up the blonde's arms, Regina moves herself closer then drops the pair back on the bed gaining a giggle from the blonde woman as she loves seeing the carefree side of the currently former Mayor. A side which is reserved only for her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kicking the door shut with her foot having gone in search of food, Emma stops in the small walkway while looking over at the brunette who has clearly made herself comfy in bed, with her silk pajamas on and watching the small TV. Flicking through the channels with the remote, Regina raises an eyebrow without taking her eyes off of the screen. "You're staring dear and I would say our dinner is getting cold.."

Making her way over, the blonde hands the bags to the former Mayor as she then begins to strip to her tank top and pants before joining the woman in bed. Accepting the bags, the brunette begrudgingly takes out the takeaway boxes and plastic spoons before throwing over the local paper to Emma beside her. "I marked some places off we could view tomorrow if deemed appropriate and..." Holding up the chinese pot she looks unimpressed. "If they have a dining table.."

Smiling in amazement, the blonde reaches for her pot while glancing at the paper that has been marked. "You decide because I honestly don't care..I'm happy either way. I've always dreamed of this moment..even in the system and despite the circumstances, it doesn't come close to what I imagined..its far better because I got you. I'm not going to be miserable because of the people that claim to be my parents because like you, I've waited too long for this and I'm happy, so we are going to get on with our lives. Together, no matter what"

Placing her takeout pot down so she can hug into Emma's arm as she gets lost in thought over the vision the blonde just pictured, Regina kisses her shoulder then rests her chin down with a small grin. "Then I suggest the small two bed apartment until we get on our feet properly..it also has security on the door.."

Laughing at the woman's bluntness, the blonde nods then circles the apartment article with a pen as the pair stare down at it in awe.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Marching her way into the imp's shop, Snow walks up to the counter with David close behind. Looking through the curtain having heard the bell, Gold looks intrigued towards the pair. "And what do I owe this pleasure may I ask?"

Getting straight to the point, David steps forward and stares at him in the eye. "Emma's gone and we need to know what Regina has done, where she has taken her because according to Blue, Emma is no longer in Storybrooke"

Looking somewhat surprised, the imp holds out his hand. "I assume you would know by now that if you want anyone to be found, you need an item belonging to them?"

Rolling her eyes, Snow takes a bracelet out of her pocket and hands it over while watching Gold cautiously as to what he does. Seeing him pour a potion bottle over the item, she then frowns as the imp also pours the remainder of the bottle over a trinklet box. "What is that?"

Glancing up to the awaiting pair, Gold clears his throat. "That would be Regina's..Blue was right, Emma is no longer in Storybrooke but it also appears that neither is our dear Queen.."

Closing her eyes briefly, the short haired woman takes a deep breath. "I knew it..shes found a way out of this world and-"

"Oh no dearie..I said they were no longer in _Storybrooke_ , they are very much still in this world otherwise this potion wouldn't have worked"

David blinks confused. "They have crossed the town line? But I thought only Emma could leave..."

Gold shakes his head. "Although it may have been my curse, Regina enacted it, she created the town therefore she is immune from its restrictions"

Crossing her arms, Snow looks to her husband then the imp. "Then so are you? Its you're curse which means you know how to cross the line without consequences..we need to bring our daughter back so find a way so that we can do that!"

Chuckling at her anger, Gold packs up the counter free of what he had used. "A please wouldn't go a miss dearie..."

Gritting her teeth, the short haired woman glares. ".. _please_..."

Smirking, the imp nods. "You're in luck, I just so happened to save a certain object for a rainy day.."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rolling over the following morning, Emma frowns at the light coming through the small yet damp window. Realizing where she is, the blonde shifts in the bed then glances across to see a peacefully sleeping brunette beside her. Smiling sadly, Emma settles back down then curls into the woman's back, prompting Regina to stir and reach for the blonde's hand to wrap the woman's arm around herself. "Well I definately made the right decison in coming with you..I don't think I ever sleep as well as I do when you're next to me"

Emma smiles slightly giving her a squeeze then leans over to kiss the brunette's cheek. "I'm glad I make you feel that way"

Turning around to face the blonde, Regina smiles sleepily on sight then rests her forehead against Emma's as she comes too. Clearing her throat, the brunette then looks at her. "Ready to go start living?"

Nodding, the blonde chuckles then kisses her nose. "Ready to get us an apartment Madam _former_ Mayor?"

Hitting her arm with a laugh, Regina hums in approval then kisses her on the lips. "Yes.."

Kissing back, Emma leans over her with a grin. "Good but first I think you need waking up a little..."

Smirking, the brunette wraps her arms around the woman's neck and pulls her down on top before kissing her deeply.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"That was easy enough..." Looking around the living area, Emma inspects what is there.

Coming up behind her, Regina takes hold of her waist and kisses her shoulder blade. "Of course it was, you forget dear it may be through a curse but I have status..people find out that you were a Mayor of some place, with money, things tend to move along quicker. Now we have the place we want without waiting"

Smiling, the blonde hugs the woman's arms. "And you hate waiting.."

"Can't stand it. If I want something, I take it"

"Got that right" leaning back, Emma tilts her head up to kiss the brunette's chin. "This is where it all starts..just me and you"

Regina moves back and leads the blonde to the couch. "We will be happy here Emma, I promise you, I will make sure that you're happy.."

"I know, its why I love you and want to spend the rest of my life with you" the blonde admits with a coy smile.

The brunette smiles back and kisses her forehead. "So dinner..." Standing up, Regina makes her way to the kitchen.

"See? Domestic housewife right there! I struck Gold!"

Laughing as she turns the counter, the brunette looks over to the living room with a eye roll as Emma lays back on the couch, making herself at home.

 _A/N: next in store a surprise visit...but who?_


End file.
